1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to thresholds, and is more particularly concerned with a threshold that will selectively prevent a door from opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common to utilize a threshold in a doorway, the primary purposes of the threshold being to cover the joint in flooring at the doorway, and to seal the space below the door. In pursuance of these ends, there are numerous arrangements for providing a replaceable weatherstrip along the threshold.
In recent years there have been increased efforts to provide locking means for doors. Though the cylinder locks are quite sophisticated, a deadbolt is of little value against the brute force that breaks the door itself, causing the entire deadbolt to fall from the door. The breaking of the doors is especially easy for French doors, wherein double doors are locked in the middle simply by pins or the like extending from the door into the framing. By exerting force against the doors, the pins can be broken from the doors, and the doors will open easily.
The prior art includes some means for engaging the lower portion of a door in an effort to secure the door. These prior art locking means have included some devices that extend from the floor to engage the door, and at least one threshold that has a locking member selectively extendible from the threshold to engage the door. The prior art locking means are very complex, and some of them are rather unsightly. Thus, the prior art has not provided a simple, yet effective door locking means in conjunction with a threshold.